


Surprises

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is always full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Written May 4, 2010 for Day 4 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, posted on Livejournal

 

Dean arrived back to the hotel bruised, but relatively fine, after hunting a demon that was terrorizing a local farm. It was pretty close by so he hoofed it back to the motel while his dad talked with the owner. He was surprised to find the lights off and 16-year-old Sammy already in bed. He smirked and dropped his duffel with a loud thud on the table. No reaction from his sleeping brother. His sleeping brother whose back was rigid in a poor imitation of a sleeping person. “Isn’t it a little early to be past your bedtime?”

“Go ‘way.”

Slightly concerned, very slightly, Dean tossed his jacket with his duffel and approached around the side of the bed to get a look at Sam’s face. But Sam turned away from him. As Sam moved, Dean could hear a light crinkle from under the covers. 

Dean grinned and dove his hand under the sheets, causing his brother to yelp and actually start to reach for the knife under the pillow. Dean pulled the magazine free and jumped back, just in case Sammy tried to stab him. “Seriously?” Dean turned the magazine around, a nearly nude guy gracing the cover.

“I can explain....” Sam’s face was red and he looked like he was going to die of embarrassment, hand still under his pillow. 

Curious about what Sam’s explanation would be, Dean waited, but Sam threw the thin hotel blanket up over his face with a groan. 

Dean sighed and sat down beside the lump that was his brother. “Sam...do we need a birds and the bees talk?”

Something that resembled a ‘Fuck you’ came from the bed sheets.

Dean rolled his eyes and wrestled the blankets away, having to pry them from Sam’s fingers. “What’s wrong with you? Stop that.” Finally the teen stopped struggling and stared defiantly up at him, embarrassment replaced by anger. “And I am _totally_ not talking about the porn mag.”

“Sure you aren’t.”

“Look. You can screw whoever you like, just don’t screw with _me_.”

“Okay...?” Now Sam just looked confused.

Dean backtracked what he had said. “Wait, that came out wrong. I mean...you used to tell me everything. Granted I didn’t always care, but that was the little stuff. This is a big thing.”

They were interrupted by the door opening, and their father shuffling inside. He paused after closing the door, looking from one son to the other.

“Sam’s feeling a little under the weather,” Dean explained, casually flicking the magazine under the bed with his foot. “I was just telling the little asshole that if he makes me sick, there is going to be one hell of a shit storm to pay.”

John shook his head, clearly not wanting any part of the constant bickering between them. “Language,” was all he said as he crossed to the bathroom.

Dean bent to fetch the magazine after the door closed. “Don’t let Dad catch you. And...remember what I said. If you ever need someone to talk to.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“What? Do you want me to call you a fag and steal your underwear?”

Sam snorted. “No.”

“Don’t worry. You just caught me at a weak moment. I’m sure things will be back to normal before long.”

“Thanks. I think.” He looked to the bathroom door, hearing the shower start up.

“I won’t tell him. But if he finds out due to you being careless with your porn, you are on your own.” He ruffled Sam’s hair, amused when Sam tried to move out of the way. “Now go to sleep. You’re supposed to be sick.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


End file.
